Potema's Refuge
Potema's Refuge is the first sublocation under Potema's Catacombs and eventually leads to Potema's Sanctum. Description When the Dragonborn first enters the door to Potema's Refuge, proceed down the corridor. When they come to the end, there will be a Draugr to their left, waiting. Once they kill it, they should proceed down the winding hallway and up the stairs, When they reach the top there, will be a vampire waiting for them in the middle of the room. There are three levers, and beyond that three revolving doors. Each lever controls the corresponding door wheel; the levers move back and forth between "rotate clockwise," "stop," and "rotate counterclockwise." Align them all to their open position (this will take patience as they spin pretty slowly, but they don't need to be perfect, just enough space for one's character to proceed through). After setting the levers so there is an opening, one can walk through the doors into the next room. Directly in front of them, they will be able to see through another window to a room with a chest and other lootable items in it; they will be able to get to this by activating the lever behind the coffin in the preceding room. One will want to be very careful in this room, as fireballs will begin shooting out of the walls once they pass the pillar in the middle of the room. One technique is to use the Whirlwind Sprint shout to effectively navigate the room and remove the soul gems. Another method of getting past the fire defenses is to stand out of range, and dislodge the gems with arrows. Once past this, they should move through the next two hallways and proceed through the door at the end. They should be ready for combat, as there is a vampire fledgling and a Draugr of radiant difficulty on the other side. The vampire fledgling holds the key to Potema's Sanctum. Once the vampire is dead, they should loot them for the key, and the player will then will be able to proceed through the door to Potema's Sanctum. There is also a key on the throne the Draugr sits on. It is not necessary to kill the Draugr in this room, as Daugr cannot open doors; however, it is necessary to kill the vampire (it is possible to do this before the draugr engages), and then loot the key and proceed through the door using Shouts to keep the draugr at bay - and close it before it can follow. (Enter Sneak once the door is closed to leave combat with the draugr; this is necessary, otherwise the Draugr and player are still engaged, and it may spawn with the player once they enter Potema's Sanctum). Sublocations *Potema's Catacombs *Potema's Sanctum Quests *The Man Who Cried Wolf *The Wolf Queen Awakened Bugs * Upon returning to Potema's Refuge from Potema's Sanctum, the three rotating portals are askew and rotating, making it impossible to return to Solitude through the dungeon. Even when stopping them from the lever side, they still continue to slowly rotate. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations